The swinging of Seduction
by WolfOfFlames
Summary: SasuSaku Seduction, lust, moans, groans, ecstacy, and pleasure. What more could you ask for in a lemon? ONESHOT.
1. Seduction

I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters (obviously)

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND IS ONLY FOR MATURE MINDS AND OPINIONS. If you no like lemons then don't read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked along the dirt path leading to her apartment. As she neared, her friend Ino caught up to her.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said, with her mouth in a hard line.

"Hey Sakura, you look tired, are you ok?" Ino worried.

"Yeah, training was just rough today." She explained, rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe your honey can cheer you up." She giggled.

"I doubt it, Sasuke's on a late mission tonight." She laughed.

"Oh.. I'll talk to you later, Sakura, I gotta get home to my Shika." She said, smiling.

"Ok, bye Ino." Sakura sighed, looking to the ground.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, she threw her keys and her bag on the couch, and walked back to she and Sasuke's room to change into some cleaner clothes. They had been dating for about two years, and lived together.

She walked in and closed the door. As she unzipped her dress and slipped it off, she thought about Sasuke's arms around her and she hugged herself silently. She then realized that she and Sasuke hadn't been intimate for quite awhile now. They REALLY needed some alone time, she was craving it. But, sadly, not tonight, Sasuke was going to be out late on a mission. She sighed to herself as she slipped her shorts off of her legs. She reached up and ran her hands threw her hair, rubbing her scalp. She was so tense, she really needed to relax.

Suddenly, she gasped to herself as she felt two strong hands on her hips, and a warm figure press itself to her back. She hadn't even heard him open or close the door. She lightly wimpered to his touch as he ran his hands up her body. She felt her arms fall limply to her sides, as his hands slightly ran over her bra strap, and ran up to her shoulders to massage them. She lowly moaned as he rubbed circles into her upper back.

"You're so tense... you really need to relax..." He growled out lustfully, lightly nibbling at her neck, burying his face in her soft hair. As he smelled the strawberry shampoo in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he could feel his pants getting a bit tight.

"How can I,... between work,... and training... and everything else?..." She breathed out, panting slightly. She lightly smirked to herself as she felt a certain hardness probing her lower back.

"I have an idea..." He growled out again, softly sucking at the soft skin between her shoulder and her neck. She gasped as he rubbed his hand further down, slightly running over the soft lace of her bra.

"You know.. it's really hard to think when you do that..." She groaned out.

"That's the point..." He whispered against her skin.

He moved his hand to her stomach, and rubbed it softly, producing another whimper from her throat. He brought his lips to her ear, and sucked on the lobe, and she gasped almost silently.

"...You... have no idea... what you do to me..." He breathed, huskilly into her ear, panting slightly. As his warm breath massaged the inside of her ear, she moaned, rather loudly. Sakura's moans, were like ecstacy for Sasuke's ears, and he hissed as the wonderful sound entered his ears.

"I think.. that I might... have a bit of an ... idea..." She smirked out, pressing herself further against his hardness, causing him to groan loudly. She wimpered again, as he fingered the edge of her panties. As he moved down, she moaned louder, as he cupped her. He groaned lowly along with her as he felt how wet he had made her. As he pressed harder along her wetness, she turned her head to his ear.

"...Sasuke..." She moaned slowly and huskilly into his ear, producing a breathy moan from him

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm, span her around, and crashed his lips to hers. She pressed closer to him as he nibbled at her lower lip. She slipped her hands into his raven hair and pressed her head closer to his. He ran his tongue across her lower lip, and she instantly granted him access to the warmth of her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and he groaned into it as she kissed back with as much passion as he showed her.

He ran his hands slowly down her back, and then across her backside, causing her to shiver. He then grabbed the back of her thighs, and lifted her up. She gladly wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her wetness against his hardness, causing them both to moan loudly together. He carried her over to the bed, and she felt the soft mattress slightly press against her as he laid her down on it lightly.

She wimpered as his body pressed her down harder against the bed. He kissed her even more passionately now, his intentions full of lust. Sasuke removed his mouth from hers to catch his breath. He dragged his lips along her cheek, and down to the junction in between her neck and jaw. He nibbled at it gently, and then lightly scraped his teeth down to the hollow of her throat, making her moan again, lowly. His vision was hazy, and it was harder for him to breathe, Sakura truly didn't know the mesmorizing effect that she had on him. He could feel himself getting harder with each one of her moans, and he intended to make her moan louder. MUCH louder.

Noticing that he was still fully dressed, Sakura glided her hands to the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. She unclasped all of them with ease and then tugged Sasuke's shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He growled into her neck, pleased with her move of empowerment. The vibration of his growl against her neck made her shiver, and he noticed. So he did it again, slow and hard. She moaned lightly to the feeling. She knew that he was teasing her. Well, two could play at that game. Sakura unwrapped her legs from around Sasuke's waist, grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him over so she was on top. He groaned at her lustfully as she straddled his hips with her own. Noticing his reaction, she rocked her hips forward a bit, producing a louder moan from him. She bent her head down and kissed him again, lustfully, and she wimpered into his mouth. Sasuke moved his hand to her lower back, and pressed her closer, listening to her light sigh, as she left his lips to roam his body. She left kisses and lovebitten trails down to his neck. She ran her tongue across a rather sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck, to hear him gently gasp to himself. She moved south, running her tongue across all of his hard muscles carefully. As she reached the hem of his jeans, she couldn't resist, but to slightly dip her tongue under the hem, hearing a moan from his throat. She skillfully grabbed the button and unclasped it with her teeth. Then again with her teeth, she grabbed the zipper, and unzipped him at an agonizing pace.

'God, could she be any more... perfect?' Sasuke thought to himself, Sakura's jeans stunt making him even harder. He moaned soft and slow as she pressed her head down, as she unzipped him slowly. When the zipper was down, Sakura rubbed her hands up his thighs, and over his groin, to his hips,hearing yet another moan. She pulled his pants down a little quicker than the zipper, but still at a slow rate. He helped her as he lifted his hips up, letting her tear the garment from his body. He grunted as she picked at the rim of his black boxers, and he flipped her back over, so he was on top again. He picked up from where he left off at her neck. He sucked harshly at the soft skin at the base of her neck, leaving his mark, of her moans. He trailed downward, and crept his hands up to her upper back, unclasping her bra. She gasped as she felt the room air hit her chest, once the clothing was removed.

Sasuke leaned up, to take a look at Sakura. She could feel the burn of his eyes on her skin. He reached down and pressed his lips to her ear again.

"...God... You are so beautiful..." His hard husky words made her wimper again.

'Jesus, he's driving me crazy... could he have said that any sexier?' Sakura thought to herself.

He moved his hand down to her chest. He kissed in the valley between her breasts, tasting every part of her delicious body. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand, kneading it, and hearing her wimper to his touch. He ran his tongue over the nipple, and slightly sucked on it, deciphering a louder moan from her. He groaned with the taste of her skin, he was loving this. He left her chest and brought his head up to her panting face. He kissed her lightly and then lifted his lips to her ear again.

"...Tell me what... I do to you..." He growled, lowly.

"You... make me ache." Sakura meant for it to sound annoyed, but it came out sounding more full of lust than anything.

"Do I make you ache here?" He ran a fingertip across her lips. She just nodded. "How about here?" He rubbed his hand gently over her breasts, massaging them a bit. She nodded again, a low moan escaping her lips. "Here?" He rubbed his hand down to her stomach, fingering her navel. She nodded once more, bucking slightly against his touch. "What about... here?" He said, slipping his thumb under the lace of her panties, massaging her wetness. She replied with a long, lusty moan that turned his vision hazy again. He slowly dipped his head down, and grabbed the lace of her panties with his teeth, and ripped them from her hips, tossing them to the floor. He then lightly slipped a finger into her throbbing ache, causing her to wimper very loudly. He growled at how hot and tight she was. He inserted another finger and plunged them into her core, hearing a louder moan from her. She arched into him, quickly, and spread her legs wider, granting him better access. Not quite satisfied with the volume of her moans, he pulled out his fingers, and bent his head down, licking the seam of her sex. She arched wildly against his head and spread her legs as wide as she could, and wrapped her ankles around his shoulders, pressing him closer. He plunged his tongue into her roughly, hearing her moan his name very loud, which caused him to groan into her.She reached down and slipped her hands into his hair, scraping his scalp, to hear a hiss from him, that made her shiver. He quickened the pace as Sakura's moans got louder, and just as she reached her peak, she practically screamed his name, in ecstasy. Sasuke didn't think that he could get any harder, but... her aching core, and her screaming turned him to stone.

As the after effects of her orgasm wore off, Sakura flipped Sasuke over, so she was on top, yet again. She quickly slid down, and stripped his boxers from his legs, revealing his large manhood. She smirked to herself. Now it was time for her to have some fun. She lightly rubbed her fingers against the base of his shaft, producing a hiss from her lover. Well, that wouldn't do, she wanted to hear him MOAN. She reached down, and breathed hotly on the tip of his member, releasing a growl from his chest. She then nibbled lightly at his tip with her teeth and tongue hearing a louder growl. Without warning, she took him into her mouth, and slowly sucked up and down his shaft. He moaned her name loudly. Sasuke was in some kind of heaven, what he was feeling was amazing. He practically had to stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. If he didn't stop this soon, he wouldn't be able to hold out. He then grabbed Sakura's shoulders, and pulled himself from her mouth, and up onto his chest. He flipped her over again, and placed himself at her entrance. He then thrust himself into her core, and they both half-screamed each others names out. Sasuke crashed his lips to Sakura's to stifle some of the moans as he pulled out of her and plunged back in. Her moans started growing louder. She slipped her lips to his ear, and panted hotly into it.

"Sasuke...faster..." She said, slow and seductively. She felt him catch his breath, and he obeyed her, and swiftly quickened the pace. A few seconds later she seduced again...

"Sasuke...harder.." She moaned into his ear, her lips brushing the inside of it. She heard him groan to her words, and he obeyed her again.

'God, she is SO tight..' Sasuke thought to himself, as he pressed his eyelids together even tighter.

'God, he is SO good..' Sakura moaned inside her head, arching even further into him.

As his thrusts grew harder and faster, their moans grew louder in unision, and Sakura matched his pace with her own hips, making the ecstacy even more powerful. Sakura moaned out his name, practically screaming, as she climaxed. He reached his peak soon after she did, and her walls collapsed around his manhood, and his seed spilled into her. He groaned her name out, loudly, and collapsed on top of her, the power of his ecstacy overwhelming him.

As the after-effects of their orgasms wore off, he pulled out of her and laid beside her. He pulled her against his chest, and buried his face in her hair.

"I thought that you were coming back late on a mission tonight." Sakura said, teasing him.

"Well, I lied."

"Why?" The cute expression on her face made him chuckle.

"Because I didn't think that we were having enough alone time lately, and I wanted to suprise you with some." He said lowly, smiling at her.

"I guess I can forgive you this time." She laughed. "Since you're so good in bed..." She nibbled lightly on his lower lip. Her actions were making him hard all over again. He kissed her long, and deep, and then she pulled away. She giggled at the puzzled look on his face.

"I've just got one more question." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

"Hn?" He grunted, staring into her Emerald eyes.

"You up for round two?" She smiled out, seductively, rubbing circles into his chest with her finger. He just responded by growling hotly into her ear and flipping her over so he was on top of her again.

"I love you." Sasuke said, breathing into her neck that he now had his lips placed upon.

"I know." Sakura giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! It was my first lemon, and I am a virgin, so I don't know if it's really any good. Reviews are much loved and appreciated.


	2. Thank you :3

Wow. O.o

Thanks so much everyone! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting, considering, that this was only the second story I put up on here.

To answer some questions..

Age: I'll be fourteen in August... yes I am a bit young, so don't go all commenting OH yOu'Re SucHH A pERvErT!!!!

Too much moaning: Yeah... I thought that too, I think that I went a bit overboard . O.o I'm rereading now, and I see what you mean. ;

First: Yes, even though some may not believe me, this was my first Fully-fledged lemon. I've experienced with other writing before, some graphic scenes, but I've never written a full one. So it is my first, kind of... I guess...

Tips: Um... I'm not really a teacher, I would just recommend reading a bunch of other lemons,... lord knows I read enough. . 

Oneshot or not: Um, I MIGHT continue it... I don't really know where I would go with it... but if it will make you happy, I probably will add a bit on to it. But until I make that decision, I'm just going to keep it labeled as completed.

Again, thank you so much everyone! You are luffed!


	3. Shower fun

Second chappy. . Luff, luff, luff, and more luff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her heavy eyelids to slightly batter at the soft light that was drifting from the open shades. The room was quiet, the only sound was the gentle breeze outside, fluttering the sakura petals to brush against the apartment window. She rolled over, to find that Sasuke wasn't beside her. She grunted, and sat up. She tiredly rotated her head around the room looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She stretched and yawned, and then attempted to swing her legs over the bed, and stand up. She grabbed a towel from her drawer, and walked to the bathroom door, to find it closed and locked. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke? You in there? You know I hate waiting for the bathroom in the morning." She whined. She tapped her foot loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He opened the door (only in his towel) and growled at her half naked form.

"Look at me." He took his finger and pointed it at his torso. She blushed lightly and looked at his body and then back at his face.

"Okay.. what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

"You see this? Not a drop of water on me. I haven't even been in the shower yet." He said, smiling cockily down at her.

"So? If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna be late for training this morning." She grumbled, giving him a sad look.

"Well..." He looked at the shower stall, and then back at her, "We could always take one together..." He said, emphasizing the last word.

"I think I'll pass." She was about to turn around, when sasuke grabbed her hip and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips gently, but firmly to hers, and gently nibbled on her top lip. He found that she was pressing closer to him, and he smiled triumphantly against the soft skin of her lips. He kissed at her jaw and then moved his way down to her neck, sucking softly, and hearing a whimper from her throat.

"Come on, Sasuke, I have to go to training, and I'm tired..." She said, breathing hard.

"Oh, and I bet I know what you're tired from." He growled seductively against her pulse.

"Yes, so didn't you get enough last night?" She half-laughed out.

"I can never get enough of you... you're addicting..." He said in a husky, more serious tone, but still with a smile on his face, moving his mouth to her shoulder.

"I would love to stay here with you today Sasuke, but I've got a lot of-" Sasuke cut her off with a deep kiss. He straddled her head with his right hand and pressed her closer to him with his left hand on her lower back. After a minute or two, his lips departed from hers, and pulled to her ear. He could hear her heart rate increase dramatically as his warm breath entered the curves of her inner ear.

"You don't want this?" He almost whispered.

That's all it took. Sakura lunged at him, smashing her lips against his. She parted her lips, and his tongue easily found its way into her mouth. She devoured his lips passionately, and pressed closer to him, rubbing her hands up against his chest, and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He growled again into her mouth, as she pushed him inside the bathroom, and gently kicked the door shut. She squealed as he pressed her tightly againstly the bathroom wall, and bucked his abdomen into hers. She pressed closer to him; she could feel his excitement against her lower stomach, through their towels.

"You don't know how much I love you." Sakura said against Sasuke's lips with a giggle.

"I know that I love you more." He competed, looking into her glassy eyes.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Sakura put her hand over her mouth, and gave Sasuke a pouting look.

"Ha ha, I win." Sasuke chuckled, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shh." Sakura pressed a finger to his lips, and then dragged it down his throat to his chest. Her lips were then replaced back again to his, where his lonely tongue happily welcomed her mouth, as did hers. They kissed fiercer, fighting for dominance. His hand snaked its way down her side, and rested at her hip, gently rubbing circles into it, hearing a wimper from her lips. Both of his hands the snuck to the back of her thighs, where he picked her up, and sat her on the sink counter, never breaking their passionate kiss. Sakura soon after,broke the kiss for air, and Sasukes lips dragged themselves to the connection of her head to her neck. He nibbled a bit there, and lightly scraped his teeth down to refresh the mark he had left on her last night. As he sucked hard, on the delicate skin, a moan escaped her lips, and he could feel his own breathing pattern go ragged. As his sucking, and love bites traveled down, he rubbed his hands roughly up her thighs and up to her breasts, a gasp dripping from her throat. He slowly pulled the towel off of her and tossed it to the floor. He leaned back for a second to admire her body.

"There. That's better." He smirked, returning his head to her body. His fingers and mouth rubbed firmly against her breasts, causing various loud moans to escape from her body. He kissed in between the valley of them, down to her soft stomach. He slowly trailed his way to her naval, where he dipped his tongue in; wimpering was her response. His mouth reached the locks between her legs. He ran his fingers along her folds, and smiled lightly as she moaned. He gently rubbed the insides of her thighs, as he plunged his tongue into her, and heard a loud groan of his name pour from her throat. He growled lightly into her, and she silently gasped to herself, enjoying the vibration.

"_God, she smells so good..."_ Was the thought running through his mind. He quickened the pace, enjoying the music of her moans as they grew louder. With one final thrust, she screamed out his name, and climaxed into the caverns of his warm mouth. After a few seconds, she grabbed his shoulders and flung him up to her lips again. She could taste herself in his mouth, but that made her want him all the more. He hissed contently at her dominant actions, as she slowly pulled down his towel, revealing his large, swelled manhood. She quickly wrapped her hand around his member, and pumped him slowly. He groaned loudly, and threw his head back, breathing hard. As she quickened the pace, he removed her hand, and pulled her to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pressing her warmth against his, a moan escaping both of their lips. He walked her over to the shower, and turned the water on. Once it was warm enough, he stepped in, and pulled the stall door shut. He pressed her firmly to the slippery wall, and harshly pressed his hungry lips to her awaiting mouth. They enjoyed the feeling of the hot water pour down their skin, as their tongues danced. Sasuke then pulled back to place his manhood at her entrance. Before he entered her, he looked deep into her lust filled eyes. She slipped her hands up his chest, and buried her hands into his soaking, raven hair. She moaned, and he groaned her name as he plunged into her. His pace started slow, until he felt her nails dig into his scalp. He then quickened the pace, watching her wimper loudly, and throw her beautiful, strawberry-scented hair back in pleasure. After a few more hard thrusts, she reached her peak, and screamed out his name. Soon after, he released inside of her, and growled out her name loudly. He turned the water off, and just stood there for awhile, enjoying the confort of his lover in his arms.

As the moments passed, he opened the stall door and stepped out, pulling out of her, and setting her down.

"Ohh.. I'm going back to bed." He said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, me too." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waste. "I think I'll call in sick for training today." She yawned out as they crawled back into bed.

They both sighed contently, as they fell back to sleep into each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped that you liked. :)

R&R appreciated and luffed. :)


End file.
